<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take a slice // dnf by scribbums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795181">take a slice // dnf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbums/pseuds/scribbums'>scribbums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbums/pseuds/scribbums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm gonna sleep 'cause you live in my daydreams."</p><p>highschool au // wip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take a slice // dnf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The season where everything blossoms and the birds make their obnoxiously loud tweeting sounds that make it seem like they’re right outside your door.</p><p>That’s right, <em> spring </em>. Specifically a Sunday.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sun started finding its way into my room, and the curtains trying to cover the windows didn’t help one bit.</p><p>I had opened my eyes, the sun making it seem like I was being blinded. The bright white light had made me turn over and pull the covers over my head being noticeably displeased. I had slowly started to fall asleep until my phone had started to ding, reminding me I had forgot to turn my ringer off.</p><p> </p><p>The loud dings had continued, after about a minute of that consistent ding I had gotten fed up and abruptly sat up, flung my legs over the edge of the mattress, snatching my phone from my bedside table.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     “hey” </p><p> </p><p>     “hey”</p><p> </p><p>     “hey”</p><p> </p><p>     “dream wake the fuck up”</p><p> </p><p>     “dream”</p><p> </p><p>     “wake up”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was Sapnap, my bestfriend since about middle school. He always texted me in the morning to get my ass up, but I had usually turned my ringer off the night before waking up in about the afternoon to find his messages of desperation trying to get me up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     “i’m up what the fuck do you want?”</p><p>     </p><p>     “finally i woke u up”</p><p>     </p><p>     “only cause i forgot to turn my ringer off dumbass”</p><p>     </p><p>     “woke up and chose violence? wow i’m hurt”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I had decided to leave him on read and turned my ringer off, carefully setting it back on the bedside table. I sighed while staring at the carpet of my room. I was trying to decide if I wanted to lay down and try to get some more sleep or actually eat something.</p><p> </p><p>I had eventually decided to get up and get some food, my eyes already being adjusted to the sunlight that had before been blinding my eyes. I stood up reaching my arms in the air to stretch, yawning immediately after that. The sunlight had actually made pretty good lighting in my room and helped me actually navigate my way to my bathroom. I hazily walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light, rubbing my eyes and then turning the sink on. I cupped my hands and put them under the ice-cold running water and splashed my face with it. It had gotten all over my gray short-sleeve shirt but who cares? I shook the remaining water off my hands and turned the sink off, grabbing a nearby towel to wipe them off. I looked myself in the mirror, my shirt had already had some crumbs on it from late night binge-watching Netflix. I ignored that and ran my hand through my dirty-blonde hair, shaking it left and right, making it even messier than before. I turned off the light and made my way out of my bedroom, down the hall, and went downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>After navigating my own home and making my way to my kitchen, I had opened the fridge and pulled out a container of leftovers from last night's dinner. The house was silent meaning that mom was at work. She had been working odd hours but I knew she would be back at least by noon. I opened the container taking a quick glance at the microwave clock. <em> 9:48AM. </em>Jeez. This was the earliest I had woken up on a weekend in awhile. I reached up, opened, and grabbed a plate from the cabinet above me making sure to close it after. I grabbed a fork from the drawer to the right and scraped the leftovers from the container onto the plate. </p><p>I put the fork into the sink and walked over to the microwave, closing it, and pushing the buttons to make it heat up for two minutes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Waiting impatient for that ring,</p><p>with only the empty buzzing of the </p><p>microwave in the background.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(650 words)</p><p> </p><p>end chapter note:</p><p>i'm trying this out! i will be updating whenever i finish a chapter and with me always being unmotivated it might take awhile. i hope you liked this and if you did please let me know so maybe i can get motivated to actually write for once! constructive criticism is always welcomed!</p><p>update 1;</p><p>i changed the names to their online ones since i heard that they disliked their real names being used and i apologize if that is true i didn't know that. anyway it was just a small lil update and i'll be trying to work on this soon but i've been extremely busy with schoolwork so hopefully you can understand, if i missed a name please let me know.</p><p> </p><p>i'll also be cross-posting this on wattpad //</p><p>@scribbums on wattpad</p><p>@scribbums on ao3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>